Kars
Kars, sometimes referred to as Cars, is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency. Kars is from a race of ancient humanoids called Pillar Men, he also designed the Stone Masks (One of which Dio Brando used). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * DIO VS Kars (Completed) * Father (FMA) VS Kars * Kars vs Meruem * Kars VS Ragyo Kiryuin * Seth-Rah VS Kars (By Thetmartens) * Shadow the Hedgehog Vs. Kars (Abandoned) * Kars vs Vezon * Yoshikage Kira vs Kars Battle Royale * JoJo Main Villain Battle Royale With the Pillar Men * The Pillar Men VS The Animatronics As Novel Kars *Archie Sonic vs Novel Kars Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Absol (Pokemon) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Altair (Re:Creators) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Antasma (Super Mario Bros.) * Baoh (Ikuro Hashizawa) * Batman * Carnage * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Darkseid * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Hulk * Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Lavos (Chrono Trigger) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Peanut Butter (Dorkly) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) * Sans (Undertale) History 102,000 years ago around the time of Sun Tzu, there exist an ancient race of humanoids whom the civilizations of South America revered as gods. These godly beings, while on top of the food chain, were unable to move about in the sunlight and have a greatly reduced reproductive cycle compared to humans. But one among them sought to purge their biological flaws and "tame the sun" for the sake of absolute perfection. This being, Kars, created the Stone Masks and designed them to unlock the wearer's genetic potential. Though it had partial success with human test subjects, turning them into vampiric beings, the Stone Masks lacked the strength to penetrate the hide of Kars's people deep enough to suit their purpose. When Kars is opposed by his own people who feared his madness, he slaughters all but his follower Esidisi and two children they raised into their minions Santana and Wamuu. Learning of the Red Stone of Aja and that's its power would complete his evolution, Kars takes Esidisi and Wamuu with him to Rome where they battled Hamon users at the start of the Anno Domino era. But Kars is compelled by his need to hibernate, fusing himself to a stone wall hidden within a Roman catacomb. But his revival foretold to occur in the year 2852 of the Aztec calendar, his kind designated as "Pillar Men", Kars is revived in 1939 and resolves to finish what he began. While deeming the extermination of Hamon users essential in the plan, Kars developed a strong hatred for Joseph Joestar which would ultimately be his downfall once achieving his goal. Death Battle Info * Age: ~102,000 * Height: ??? * Weight: ??? * Birthday: Circa 100,000 B.C * Gender: Male * Likes: Nature; Animals and Plant-life * Dislikes: Inferior Humans, Vampires, Hamon users, Nazis, and Joseph Joestar most of all Powers and Abilities * Light Mode: Kars' power is that of light, he is able to produce bladed appendages from his arms and legs and use these to reflect blinding light toward his enemies. The light comes from the tiny, shark teeth-like claws running along the edge of the blade much like a chainsaw. It is from the reflections of these claws that gives Kars' Light Blades their shining intensity. In this mode, Kars' blades are sharp enough to cut through most objects, including an automobile and several bullets at blinding speeds. * Bodily Manipulation: As with the other Pillar Men, Kars also has the same body manipulation capabilities shared by his companions. When he gains the power of the Red Stone, Kars's bodily manipulation abilities are enhanced to the genetic level, to the point where he is capable of reactive evolution. Kars was also shown to be able to mutate parts of his body into various living creatures and control them accordingly whilst in his ultimate form. * Ultimate Form Abilities: As the Ultimate Lifeform, Kars becomes an immortal being and his body cannot age. He acquires multiple abilities and skills such as an IQ of 400, being able to sense the heat and air pressure, superhuman strength (900kg/cm2), can heal any wound in a short period of time, can reconstruct his entire body on a cellular level to transform into any lifeform, his vision is comparable to an Astronomical Telescope, Kars' cells store the DNA of every lifeform, he's able to hear ultrasonic sound (From bat's echolocation to whalesongs). * Hamon: In his Ultimate Form, Kars is shown using the Hamon. This Hamon is shown to be a thousand times stronger than Joseph's Hamon, able to melt human flesh with an intensity that Stroheim compared to being touched by the Sun itself. Stands * "Ultimate Stand": In one alternate reality, Kars' Ultimate form gave him the ability to "remember" Stands and "steal" them for his needs. The stolen Stand gains "Ultimate" to their name. ** Whitesnake Ultimate: Whitesnake is a large, black-and-white humanoid Stand. Its body is covered with horizontal lines of KARS all over its body and has three distinct heads. It's likely to use melee attacks alongside its ability. *** Discs: Whitesnake Ultimate can generate discs from other living beings in two formats: Memory Discs and Stand (The soul) Discs. Memory Discs can be read and see the memories of the target, and Stand Discs contain a Stand or soul of the target and can be used to obtain and use said Stand and its ability. Kars can insert the Memory Disc and Stand Disc of anyone he could obtain it from due to his nature. *** Blank Discs: Since Kars is the Ultimate Lifeform, he is capable of exporting a likely infinite amount of Stand Discs of his own, usually ones that are blank. These blank Stand discs would enter a body as nothing, but the body would still attempt to register it as a regular Stand disc, which causes the deterioration and breakdown of the affected body. ** Das Boot Ultimate: Das Boot Ultimate is a submarine Stand that takes the shape of one large submarine with various missile launchers on its sides and underside that it attacks with. It can split itself into other, smaller Das Boots that independently act on their own. *** Intangibility: Das Boot can insert itself inside other objects and use its missile to attack specific parts. Its missiles are precise enough to either simply destroy objects outright or only destroy specific parts of an object (I.e. a human brain) ** Dune Ultimate: Dune Ultimate is a large Stand composed entirely of Sand and a grinning head with sharp teeth. When using its ability, it usually has its head(s) from around the shapes it shifts into. *** Sand/Earth Manipulation: Dune Ultimate uses any available sand within its area, or simply the amount of sand its composed of by default, in any way it pleases. *** Sand Body: Much like Dune's original body, Kars can also use sand to make it up to 98% of his body composition. This can make him mostly unable to be harmed by normal means. ** The World Ultimate: The World ultimate is a large, yellow humanoid Stand with cog designs on its fists and air tanks on the back of its body. It is personalised by a K'' on the chin of it. It uses melee attacks. It is also acausal, as seen by completely ignoring the effects of Gold Experience Requiem and strangling it. *** '''Time Stop:' The World Ultimate's main ability is to stop time, allowing itself and Kars to act within the duration of stopped time for at least an hour. ** C-Moon Ultimate: C-Moon Ultimate is the evolution of Whitesnake Ultimate gained from the Stand Arrow. It has the same three heads as its previous form but has an arrow imprint on the main head's forehead. *** Gravity Manipulation: C-Moon Ultimate inverses the gravity around Kars, forcing any unfixed object within a radius of three kilometres to move away from him. This also gives C-Moon and Kars the ability to levitate. Any contact from C-Moon will increase the force of gravity in said object, causing it to turn inside-out. The only people unaffected by these gravitational changes is Kars, C-Moon, and those strong enough to ignore the force of gravity (Such as Dio). ** Killer Queen: Originally the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, but was stolen from him by Kars. It is a tall, muscular, pink humanoid Stand with cat-like features and skull decorations all over its body. It attacks by using melee attacks, but only activates his ability by pressing its thumb down similar to pressing a detonation switch. *** The First Bomb (Transmutation): By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb. If a charged object is touched, the charge travels from that object into the whole of a target before exploding and destroying it completely. Kars may also detonate the same bomb again at any previous point. However, only one bomb can be maintained at any given time. *** The Third Bomb (Bites the Dust): Unlike its J-Universe counterpart, Kars can simply activate Bites the Dust whenever he wishes to. A bomb is placed on a target and blown up similar to the primary bomb's functions. The instant they are blown up, time will reverse from an hour prior. Everyone BUT the victim (and ultimately Kars) will have no memory of the happenings of the moments in reversed time. The bomb can be undone at any time when Kars wishes. **** Fate Manipulation: After being blown up once, no matter if the victim and the target encounter once again, the target(s) will be bound to blow up again, but this time, time will NOT '''rewind, not unless another target triggers Bites the Dust. ** '''D4C Ultimate: Short for Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Ultimate, it is a blue-and-pink humanoid Stand with insanely large, curved ears. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with its ability. The reason why D4C's ability works so well is due to the concept of gravity. *** Parallel Universe Creation: When D4C Ultimate travels through parallel universes, it is actually creating new universes with distinct timelines of its own similar to the "root" universe, or the universe that contains Singularities (One thing that only happens once in a universe). These parallel worlds are considered as "not real" and meaningless to the "root" universe, but still, coexist alongside it once made. *** Dimension Hopping: When D4C Ultimate and Kars are between two objects, Kars can hop between one of many parallel worlds created by D4C Ultimate. Anything can be used for doors, water, or even steam to travel to another world. Even if Kars has a partial amount of him able to travel, he will still be able to take his entire body with him. Kars can also take other people in these parallel worlds or move them to another one. **** Merging: When Kars takes an individual and takes them to a parallel world, Kars can cause them to meet their parallel selves. If they make contact or get too close to each other, they will begin to crumble and pull each other into one another, creating a Menger Sponge, and completely obliterating each other from existence. This rule does not apply to Kars himself. ** Made in Heaven Ultimate: Made in Heaven Ultimate is the evolution of C-Moon. It has the same three heads as its previous form but is now a half-humanoid half-horse with speedometers decorating various parts of its body. *** Time Acceleration: Made in Heaven will begin to slowly speed up the flow of time throughout the entire universe, affecting everything within it except for living organisms. The effects are slow at first, but eventually, time will accelerate at Infinite speeds. This extreme rate of speed is fast enough that Kars can bypass or not be affected by abilities such as time stop. *** Universe Reset: Eventually, the speed of time will reach the end of the universe itself, and then it will be recreated. When the universe resets, no matter what happens in the previous universe, a completely different timeline and the universe is made. This has gone to the extent of instead of having seven continents in the first universe, all land is formed together as a Pangea continent in the thirty-seventh universe. Feats * Killed all other Pillar Men with the help of Esidisi. * Nearly killed the Hamon clan (During the times of the Roman Empire). * Is stronger than Dio who survived a massive ship explosion. * Is as fast if not faster than Wamuu who can move faster than the eye can see. * Defeated Rudol von Stroheim who was made to be able to kill Pillar Men and was confirmed to be stronger than Santana, in just 2 minutes. ** Blocked a UV light from said cyborg-nazi. * Defeated Lisa Lisa by distracting her with a vampire decoy, adding insult to injury by playing her body like a guitar before tossing her over the edge in an attempt to kill Joseph while he left unable to defend himself. * Fought Joseph Joestar, who can dodge a beam of light. * Tricked the Nazis into evolving him. * Became the Ultimate Being, gaining full immunity to Hamon and sunlight. ** Used a mutant squirrel created from his hand to kill several Nazis before absorbing it back into his body. ** Created a protective layer of skin with air bubbles while swimming in lava. * Survived the vacuum of space. * In Jorge Joestar, Kars ends up on Mars and no longer an enemy to humanity, Kars' evolution made him able to steal a person's Stand for his use and reboot the universe when needed. * In Jorge Joestar, Kars survives the end of the universe 36 times. * In Jorge Joestar, Kars flips Britain (No I'm not joking). Faults * Has a bit of a crutch for nature in general, and will go out of his way to avoid harming non-human organisms. * An excellent planner, but still not immune to emotion. After becoming God in all but name, one of the first things Kars did was chase Joseph; an act that cemented his downfall a day into his transcendent power. * While Kars can survive the vacuum of space, he will quickly freeze and float around space for the rest of time, never to return. Gallery 3073437-tumblr mjr0amgda41r29b6jo1 500.png|Kars Kars.jpg|Kars Reveal Kars Fanart.jpg|Kars (Clothed) Fanart Kars Laugh.jpg|Kars' Crazy Laugh Kars Blade lick.jpg|Kars' Blade Licking Sexy Kars.png|Sexy Kars Kars Leg Guitar.jpg|Kars mocking Joseph while playing an unconscious Lisa Lisa like a guitar. Kars Universal Face Expansion.jpg|Kars' transformation into the Ultimate Being. Sunny kars.jpg|Kars as the Ultimate Being NICE ANSWER Kars.jpg|"NICE ANSWER!" ACTUAL GUITAR KARS.jpg|ACTUAL GUITAR KARS Kars Ultimate Being ASB.jpg|Kars as Ultimate Life-Form (ASB) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Old Combatants Category:Power Replicators Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Undead Characters Category:Villains Category:Vampire Combatants